Shantungosaurus Giganteus
* Shants are limited to 2 'mock' stomps (for display only) and are forbidden from stomping in an effort to attack but are limited to 1 stomp while defending themselves or under attack. Shantungosaurus giganteus is one of, if not the largest non-sauropod dinosaur ever to walk the earth. At nearly 60 feet long and weighing more than ten tons, Shantungosaurus represents the strongest individual non-sauropod dinosaur on the island. When John Hammond hatched the hadrosaurs, he assumed he had mistakenly bred a batch of male Maiasaura and kept the specimens inside an isolated enclosure. It was only when they grew to momentous size that their true identity was revealed. Today Shantungosaurus are a rare but successful species on the island of Isla Nublar. Field Observations Shantungosaurus herds are small, comprising of a small group of related females and several unrelated bulls. Herd structure is usually designed with the females kept closer to the center of the herd and young in the very center, with bulls and older individuals on the outskirts keeping watch. The herd is protected by the uniquely named warden, a large male that possesses great strength and power. This warden male has exclusive rights to breed with the females. Despite this, the herd is governed by the cows themselves. The females decide where the herd travels and when, based on their own needs and the needs of their offspring. When caught off guard or presented with multiple threats, Shantungosaurus often flee the area. Even while fleeing they are a difficult target as they stick close to each other and making it harder for a predator to pick a target. This being said, they do not actually defend one another, focusing on keeping themselves alive and not their herd-mate. When an individual is injured the herd takes this as an opportunity to flee the area, leaving the injured individual to fend for themselves. The only acception to this is when a juvenile is caught, in which case the mother or warden will come running to defend it. When feeding, Shantungosaurus spread out over a large area, keeping in contact with each other through long-range bellows. At this time the young individuals will play and spar with one another, often wandering far from their mothers. Shantungosaurus are noisy and flashy animals. They like their presence to be known far and wide in the lands they roam and thus are easily tracked by predators. Despite this, they find company in the form of Maiasaura. These smaller hadrosaurs join and mix with Shantungosaurus herds for the passive protection and in turn are tolerated for their excellent eyesight and nature to spot predators from a long way off. If a predator is spotted before attacking the herd, the herd will group up and threaten the predator while staying in place. If the predator does not vacate the area or continues to threaten them, the herd may form a line and slowly walk towards their tormentor in an attempt to drive it off. They do not charge the predator, only hoping to use intimidation to make them flee. Mating When the warden Shantungosaurus is ready to mate, he will broadcast and court his females with displays of strength and strutting. Strutting is performed when the bull walks sideways past his females, throwing his head back and bellowing. If the females like this display they may take him for a mate or may reject him. Rejected or ousted bulls have been observed displaying and strutting at females of other species, though it is not sure why. The bull becomes aggressive to any other males in the area, chasing them away from his females. If another male stands up to the warden and challenges him over females, fighting often occurs. A fight over females is usually a strutting match between males, followed by a short head-butting contest. The loser is the first to back down. At this time subadult male Shantungosaurus try to practice their skills by strutting and displaying for the other young females of the herd. They have even been seen strutting and displaying for female Maiasaura and other smaller herbivores, though these attempted copulations are obviously in vain.